She Wanted Them
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Andromeda likes to watch Rodolphus and Rabastan together - the fact that she's been told that it's wrong only makes it more attractive. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever with the threesome Andromeda/Rodolphus/Rabastan and the prompt "Let's play".

Warnings: Homophobia, voyeurism

)O(

Andromeda privately thought that Rodolphus and Rabastan were very attractive together.

She had been lectured time and again on all the dangers and evils of homosexuality, ever since she was fourteen and had been caught in bed with Bellatrix. Every such lecture was delivered by her red-faced mother, and whether the blush was from shame at Andromeda's behaviour or simply embarrassment about the subject, Andromeda was never sure. But she didn't _especially_ care about the cause – she loved to give her mother wide-eyed and earnest stares and nod her head slowly, as though she was taking in every detail of why it was sinful to sleep with someone of the same gender. Druella knew that Andromeda didn't believe a word that she was saying, but she was content to let Andromeda pretend.

And pretend, Andromeda did, when her mother was watching.

And then she turned around and spied on Rodolphus and Rabastan.

She fancied that she had been the first person to work out that they were going to bed together. She fancied that her own experiences with being in love with her older sister had granted her a sort of insight into the relationship that Rodolphus and Rabastan had that most people didn't get. She fancied that she understood them.

She also fancied _them_.

Andromeda was eternally grateful that her parents paid so little attention to her comings and goings, because it gave her ample opportunity to sneak out of the house and make the trip across a small patch of moor to the Lestranges' manor, and sometimes, if she was lucky and they had neglected to close the drapes in their window, she could catch a glimpse from outside of what they were doing.

Then she could let herself in and creep upstairs and spy on them.

She took great care not to make any noise while she climbed up the stairs, holding her breath and thanking every higher power that she could name that Maria and Joseph Lestrange were always out of the house. They had granted her and Bellatrix access – told them the passwords – with the logic that it would be wise for them to spend time with their future husbands, and Andromeda abused that power happily. It meant that no one but Rodolphus and Rabastan was ever in the house.

And, because they were so often alone and so _used_ to being alone, they were sloppy with their security.

She crept down the corridor, towards Rodolphus's bedroom, and heard, her heart leaping, a soft and rhythmic creaking.

_Rodolphus's bed._

She was already damp between her legs when she reached Rodolphus's door and knelt down to peer through the keyhole. It didn't give her as full a view as she would have liked – and not at the angle that she would have preferred at all; she would have given nearly anything to see they boy's faces while they made love – but the profile view of the bed gave her a decent enough view of their bodies while they rocked against each other.

She hitched her skirt up and pressed her palm against herself. Her knickers were quite wet and she had to bite back a moan.

Rodolphus was on top (Andromeda took a moment to wonder if they _ever_ tried anything _different_, not that she was complaining), and Rabastan's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. The way Rodolphus thrust and rocked against his little brother made Andromeda ache with pleasure.

She could see a flush in Rabastan's cheeks while he arched and clawed at Rodolphus's back. Rodolphus's head was turned away from Andromeda, which was just as well, because she thought that Rabastan was _much_ prettier to look at. There was an attractive, delicate quality about him that pleased her. He was as beautiful as a girl, almost.

Andromeda leaned gently against the door frame, her eye latched on Rabastan's face, on his expression as his brother sank deep inside him again and again, and she imagined being pinned between them. Her fingers slid under her knickers and she brushed them over her clit while she lost herself in thought.

_Oh God, it would feel so good. It would be _so_ wonderful to be caught in between them, Rabastan beneath her and Rodolphus on top. She would ride Rabastan and look into those wide, beautiful dark eyes while she did it, watch while he gasped and moaned for her, and then she'd have Rodolphus buried inside her as well, fucking her roughly, just like he did with Rabastan…_

"Oh, _fuck_, Rod!" Rabastan cried, and a shiver ran through Andromeda's body. Rabastan was so perpetually quiet, soft-spoken, even, that hearing him scream and curse like that came as something of a delightful shock. She slid two fingers into herself and pressed her eye still closer against the keyhole.

_She wanted them to see her. She wanted the door to fly open and to fall in, knickers half-off and hand all wet, and for them to know what she had been doing. She wanted them to cry out in horror and dismay._

"Rab, I'm–" Rodolphus's voice was low, rough, and Andromeda could just imagine feeling his breath against her ear while she was between them…

_She wanted them to cry out in horror and dismay, but then those emotions could turn to amusement and arousal when they realized what she was doing. They could laugh at her, and she would sit upon the floor with her legs spread and look up at them, and then eventually their laughter would die down and they would regard her with desire._

She was fucking herself as hard as she could, and she was _so_ close to the edge. She could tell by the urgent, jerking quality of their movements that the boys were close too, and she doubled her own efforts, pounding her fingers into her soaking cunt while she kept her eyes upon them.

_And Rodolphus's eyes would be clouded with lust and he would whisper, in that low, delicious voice, _Why don't you come join us, Andromeda? Come on, let's play…

Andromeda let out a low, soft moan. Her juices gushed down over her hand, soaking her knickers and spilling onto the floor between her legs. She would have been worried about the noise, except that she could hear Rodolphus and Rabastan groaning and knew that they were more concerned with themselves than with a soft noise outside their door.

She didn't stay to watch them finish. She drew her wand and cleaned herself up swiftly, then straightened and fled the manor before they might hear anything.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
